Every Rose Has It's Thorns
by Miss Elle Winchester
Summary: Mitchie Davenport is Robin, the caped crusaders faithful sidekick. Bruce has been her guardian since she was fourteen, now at seventeen she realizing that she has more than a fatherly affection for him. Set during and after The Dark Knight; Bruce/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I LOVE Batman but sadly I do not own him. I only own Mitchie. I do wish I owned Christian Bale and all his sexy Brit glory. Can you say hot?**

**A/N: I just saw the Dark Knight and or course I fell in love with it! This is my homage to Batman and my own Robin. Review! **

* * *

+Chapter One+

_**Rewind to the first time  
And I felt it coming  
I knew it would not last  
Rewind to the first time  
And I felt it coming  
Make it quick, make it painless  
Don't tell me lies just say goodbye – Paramore "Rewind"**_

* * *

November 13, 2008

Gotham City, USA

Surrounded by humanity she doesn't feel nearly as lonesome. Sometimes she wonders what life would have been like if she had never met him. Never seen his sparkling sapphire eyes, never heard his rough yet silky voice. Even as she sat along the row of gargoyles, almost looking like one of them. Lord knows she felt like they did, hard and emotionless; stained with darkness.

"Let's go." He rasped, taking to the gloomy skies of Gotham. His great wingspan catching the dirty debris filled air. She stayed behind. Watching, waiting for some sign to prove she was alive.

"Robin?" Batman said into his comlink. She winced, "Right behind you."

Her wings were slight compared to his, not reaching the ground. Short enough as to not restrict her movement but just reaching her elbows. She was his sidekick, his ward… but what else could she be?

* * *

_Flashback_

_December 24, 2005_

_It was dark, so dark. She was jammed into the Social Worker's Mercedes Benz, her forehead pressed against the cold tinted window. She was on her way to her new home, a new name and a new life. _

"_You're lucky he wanted you Michelle." The Social Worker said disdainfully as she turned the car up a large gravel driveway. _

"_My name's Mitchie." She grumbled indignantly. _

"_Well Mitchie," the worker sneered, "Be glad Mr. Wayne wanted anything to do with you after your last little performance at the orphanage."_

_She was referring to how she insulted Mr. Wayne on his last visit to the orphanage. He'd thrown a fundraiser for the Little Angels Orphanage a month before and had seen Mitchie. She was only fourteen, her parents had been killed in a house fire, she'd been dumped there by her distant Aunt who didn't want anything to do with her. The Social Worker parked the car and Mitchie opened her door and stepped out onto the cold stone steps. She got her trunk from the back of the car and lugged it to the doorstep of the foreboding Wayne Manor. Before she could lift her finger to ring the doorbell the large double doors swung open. _

"_You must be Miss Davenport." He said in a prim British accent. Mitchie smiled, _

"_Uh, yes. I am."_

_The man, who she assumed was a butler, led her into the mansion. She heard the Mercedes screech out of the driveway, leaving her alone._

"_I am Alfred by the way, Miss Davenport." The man said. Mitchie nodded, "Okay."_

_She found herself in a large bedroom, a four poster in the center with a balcony. Alfred put her trunk on the bed, "Master Wayne will be with you in a moment."_

_Mitchie turned her attention to the balcony, "I'll be here."_

_Alfred closed the door and Mitchie was alone again. She watched the snow blow against the windows, frosting them over. She touched the window, it was cold. Numbing her to the pain she felt._

"_Beautiful, right?" _

_Mitchie jumped, "Oh, um hi, Mr. Wayne."_

_Bruce chuckled, "Do you like your room?"_

"_Yeah, it's nice Mr. Wayne." She said formally. Bruce put a hand on her shoulder, she flinched at the contact; "You can call me Bruce."_

_Mitchie looked at his hand and then back to his face, "Sure… Bruce."_

"_It's Christmas Eve, shouldn't you be in bed waiting for Santa or something?" he joked. Mitchie grinned, "I'm fourteen. And besides it's only seven 'o clock."_

_Bruce pulled her into a hug, Mitchie was surprised by the show of affection. She hadn't been hugged in months and she felt like Bruce genuinely cared about her._

"_I didn't get you a present." Mitchie said sadly, wishing she'd asked the Social Worker if she could borrow some money for a gift. She felt Bruce smile,_

"_I think you're the best present I've ever gotten."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Batman I think I-"

Robin was caught off guard when something snagged on her hair. It felt like a hook, tangling in her long straight brown hair. She crashed forward, right into Batman.

"Robin, be careful." Batman scolded. She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry B-man."

Batman rolled his eyes, "Robin, I told you."

"I know, I know, it's a habit. I mean, B-man just sounds so much cooler." Robin pleaded with the dark knight. Batman sighed; Mitchie had her head in the clouds again. Sometimes he really had no idea what that girl could possibly be thinking about. He had no idea she was dreaming about him.

"Holy tumbling tubby tins of turtles Batman!" Robin squeaked.

"What?"

Robin sighed, "Sorry, but wasn't that funny Batman?"

The caped crusader, who was now fairly annoyed, turned to her; "Hilarious."

"I don't get this. The police scanner said there was a robbery." Robin stated, "Everything's perfect n' junk."

"I agree." Batman said

Something shiny caught Robin's attention. A silver wire ran through the length of the room, around the doors and windows. She was surprised that they'd missed it when they glided in. Batman reached for the doorknob,

"Batman, I think this might be a-"

Too late. Blinding flood lights engulfed them, Robin squinted her eyes. Gunshots rang out through the small room. Snipers. They had been waiting for them. It was all a setup.

"We're dumb." She sighed, both of them crashing through the door and down the stairs. Once out into the street Batman saw the cop lights. Tapping a button on his wrist he heard the familiar growl of the batmobile as it lurched through the ally to find it occupants. A few officers were chasing them with their dogs. Robin loved dogs. She hated that people would use them in such horrible ways. One in particular got off the leash. The next thing she knew she was face down on the grimy wet pavement with a dog on her back. She felt its sharp teeth sink into the tender flesh of her unprotected wrist. Batman turned as saw his ward screaming in pain. He was quick to throw it off her, hauling her to her feet and into the batmobile they sped away into the night.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Give me suggestions or comments! I love to try and tweak anything for my reviewers! Luv ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, yeah I don't own anything**

* * *

+Chapter Two+

_**Hours pass, and she still counts the minutes  
That I am not there, I swear I didn't mean  
For it to feel like this  
Like every inch of me is bruised, bruised  
And don't fly fast. Oh, pilot can you help me?  
Can you make this last? This plane is all I got  
So keep it steady, now  
Cause every inch you see is bruised – Jack's Mannequin "Bruised"**_

* * *

"Miss Davenport? Would you mind describing what an aqueduct is for the class?"

Mitchie glanced up sleepily, "Sir?"

The teacher paced over to Mitchie's small desk near the back of the poorly heated room of Ravenwood Preparatory School for Young Ladies. He placed his hands on the desk, "Did I stutter Miss Davenport?"

Mitchie tried to look up but she was so tired. After the break in and escape incident, Bruce had taken her to Patient First; who made them wait for four hours before actually taking them into the examination room. The story this time was that she was playing with a strange dog and it bit her on the hand. The wound required seventeen stitches. Bruce suggested she stay home from school but Mitchie wanted to get a leg up, so she opted to only go for a half day. It hurt to write, although she was ambidextrous.

"Miss Davenport?"

"Yes Professor?" Mitchie answered, twirling her hair around her finger. Professor Bertrums sneered, "I hope you can try to pay attention in detention."

Mitchie groaned, "Detention? But Professor I'm only staying for half a day." She reached inside her navy blazer pocket and retrieved a note; "See, look I have a note."

Bertrums snatched the note away, "Well I suppose that'll do." He stalked off to the front of the room, shoving the note inside his ominous oaken desk. "Time for current events."

"I'll go first Professor!" an annoying voice squeaked. Mitchie put her head down on her desk again, hoping sleep would claim her before her least favorite classmate started her current event. Too late. Tinsley Tyler, the self-proclaimed blonde bombshell, pranced up to the front of the room.

"As you all know, the Batman struck again last night." She started. Mitchie's ears pricked up and for once she actually started to listen. Tinsley continued, "He's a menace to society and is just better off executed like the criminal he is."

"Batman's a hero!" Mitchie interjected.

"Miss Davenport, control yourself!" Bertrums yelled. Mitchie scowled, "May I be excused, I have to pee."

Bertrums turned bright red at the mention of 'pee', "Of course, of course."

Mitchie took her bag with her, having no intention of returning to class. How dare Tinsley think she could pass judgment! She didn't know anything about… him. Mitchie went to her usual hideout, the cupboard under the South wing stairs. It was just large enough so that she could stretch her legs and small enough so that no one could figure out where she was. She opened her diary to a fresh page, flipping it to the previous entry

_Dear Diary,_

_Today we foiled a robbery. I think Bruce is mad at me for some reason, although I have no idea what about. I wish he could see me as more of a womanly figure than his childish ward. I know he's only looking out for me but it's really starting to piss me off! I'm in love with him Goddamnit! Head over heels in LOVE! What I wouldn't give to be one of 'those' women he beds every night. To make him scream and beg for me! Like in one of those cheesy romance novels Alfred says he doesn't read. Too bad he's only concerned with that… that… bitch. What's her name? Rachel. I have no idea why he's so infatuated with her. It's an unrequited love after all. Anyway, G2G diary._

_The future Mrs. Wayne,_

_Mitchie._

"Embarrassing." Mitchie sad aloud, crumpling the diary back into her school bag.

* * *

"Master Wayne?" Alfred asked. Bruce was sitting in one of the ridiculously large expensive armchairs in his office, his head back.

"What?" he moaned, wishing his headache would go away. Alfred sighed, "Miss Granger from the school is here to see you."

Bruce inwardly cringed, "Send her in."

Miss Granger had been hounding him about something for weeks now. Something about Mitchie, what he didn't know. She was a good student, avid in fencing and writing. An all around good girl. Miss Granger walked stiffly inside the study, her puke colored bag clutched tightly to her chest,

"Mr. Wayne." She started.

"Hello Miss Granger." Bruce said, trying to sound cheerful; "Please take a seat."

Miss Granger sunk into the comfortable armchair, "Well, this is about Mitchie."

Bruce nodded, "What about her?"

Granger bit her purple colored lips, "Recently she's been coming in with… injuries."

A gust of hot air hit Bruce in the chest. It was true. Mitchie had been getting hurt recently; she hadn't been paying attention most times. He knew what it must have looked like; billionaire playboy adopts pretty girl only to abuse her. It didn't look right. He knew that. He'd always known that. He just didn't care. He loved Mitchie, more than anything in the world even.

"She plays rugby after all, can't expect her to stay intact." He chuckled, hoping the teacher would take the bait. Granger opened her mouth to speak but the study doors swung open and Mitchie ran inside. She hugged Bruce,

"Hey beautiful." Bruce said smiling. Mitchie grinned, "Hi Bruce!" that's when she noticed Granger, "Oh um, hi."

Granger smiled softly, "Well I guess I'll get going."

Once they were alone Bruce turned a concerned eye on Mitchie, "How did your stitches make out today?"

Mitchie plunked herself on one of the chaise lounges, "Not too bad. It hurts a whole lot but not excruciating pain."

Bruce ran a hand through his brown hair, "You should start on your homework."

Mitchie smiled sadly, "Yeah, I guess I should."

* * *

Mitchie lay awake in her bed, hoping the glow of the moon would lull her to sleep. No trouble in Gotham tonight. Tonight she could rest easy. Well, not quite. From Bruce's room down the hall she could hear him 'entertaining' some model. Mitchie couldn't tell by her accent if she was French or German, nor did she care. It was like a stake in the heart whenever Bruce kissed her. Like someone pulling out her fingernails or scalding her flesh with hot irons. It hurt. It hurt like a bitch. It hurt that Bruce was in his room fucking that whore.

"He could be fucking me." Mitchie mumbled to herself, instantly disgusted at what she's said. Bruce would never see her as anything more than a child. That's what she was in the world's eyes. She could share his secrets, but not be one of them. What a thrill it would be to have an older man wrapped around her finger! Mitchie huffed,

"And to top all that, I have a test tomorrow."

* * *

**Awwwwwwwwww, poor Mitchie! Don't worry, she'll get some love! Speaking of love, show me some and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything Batman related. I only own Mitchie and her teenybopper angsty self and her teachers**

* * *

+Chapter Three+

_**There's a little creepy house  
In a little creepy place  
Little creepy town  
In a little creepy world  
Little creepy girl  
With her little creepy face  
Saying funny things that u have never heard – Kerli "Walking on Air"**_

"Mitchie, where did you get that bruise?"

Mitchie looked up sleepily at her science teacher. She pulled down her sleeve to hide the hand shaped bruise. It was from when a perp had grabbed her by the wrist, just hard enough to leave a purple bruise and the surrounding flesh a sallow yellow.

"I just slammed into a door, that's all." Mitchie said lamely. Mr. Collins felt otherwise, "Go have the nurse check that out."

Mitchie nodded and gathered her things, walking out of the room she could hear her classmates talking about her,

'_I hear he beats her_'

'_Can you believe that?_'

'_It's sick!_'

Mitchie hurried down the hall to the nurse's office. It was tucked out of the way on the first floor of the school, just a small white sign marking it for what it was. She slipped inside, closing the dark cherry wood door behind her.

"Mitchie!"

Mitchie jumped at the sound of Miss Granger's voice. She smiled at her, "Hello Miss Granger."

The nurse; Mrs. Waldorf, stood from her desk and waddled over to Mitchie; "So what is it this time?"

"Oh you know rugby stuff." Mitchie lied. Waldorf led her to a chair and rolled up her sleeve. Miss Granger gasped at the sight of the bruise, "Those boys are awfully rough!"

Mitchie smiled as Waldorf dressed the wound, "Um yeah."

* * *

Dinner for Bruce and Mitchie was extremely awkward. Bruce had invited some of his friends over, which resulted in a rather large party. Mitchie had taken her food up to her room, opting not be shown around like a trick pony at a circus. She ate alone in silence and, although not really knowing why, dressed up. She was wearing one of the dresses she'd bought with her babysitting money. It was frilly, almost like a dolls, she was dressed like a marionette. A black baby-doll dress and white pinafore, it was strange. Strange was her forte.

"Mitch?"

She looked up and saw Bruce standing in the doorway, the small sliver of light from the hall making him appear to have a halo. But it dissipated when he shut the door.

"What?" she huffed.

He chuckled, "Don't you want to have fun? I mean, you don't want to be cooped up in your room forever."

Mitchie scowled, "Maybe I do."

"But I know you don't."

She rolled her eyes, "Can I go to bed now?" she snapped nastily. All she wanted to do was sleep. She wanted him to leave her be. To stew in her own misfortune.

"Sure, lovely. You can do whatever you want."

"Why do you call me that?"

"What?"

"Lovely, why do you call me that?" she questioned, her voice sounded eerily strange in the silence that followed. The question hung in the air for a moment before Bruce decided to answer.

"Because it's what you are."

"But I'm not!" Mitchie cried loudly, her voice cracking. Bruce was quick to embrace her, "But you are Mitchie, you'll alwa-"

She kissed him.

Bruce's eyes widened in surprise but he didn't pull away. Her lips were cold, almost like stone, and tasted of the silly coconut chapstick she always carried around. It was wrong. This was wrong. She was a little girl, only seventeen. He was a man, a twenty-seven year old man. This was oh so wrong. And Bruce voiced his opinion,

"Michelle stop." He said coldly, pulling away and walking to the door, "This won't happen again."

* * *

_This is the hardest part when you feel like a baby  
_

_All that you have has become unreal  
_

_Collapsing and aching_

The watch was hard that night. Robin stayed at least a foot away from Batman, not wanting to upset him. He hadn't said two words to her throughout the night, not one word. She followed him silently, and on occasion would try and get him to speak;

"Batman I think we should talk"

Silence.

_All i want, all i want is right here  
_

_But love don't live here anymore  
_

_love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore  
_

_And love don't live here anymore  
_

_love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore_

"Are you deaf?!" Robin cried suddenly, slamming her hands on the dashboard of the batmobile. "I know you can hear me! You can't ignore what happened between us!"

Finally he answered, "Yes I can."

She let out a sniffle, "It's creepy that I have a crush on you. I know that, I know it's creepy."

"And illegal."

"Yes, that too." Robin sighed, "Wait! This is the address!"

The machine screeched to a halt in front of a parking garage. They got out of the vehicle and approached stealthily

_I am all that you think of me  
_

_When you're beside her, inside her  
_

_It must be so hard for you to deny it, and hide it_

"It's Rachel isn't it?" Robin said softly.

"Keep your voice down!" Batman hissed.

"Answer my question!" she said loudly. Gunshots rang through the garage as two cars sped down the ramp, one a white van and the other a black SUV. The SUV made a nose dive into the median as the white van picked up speed.

"Let's discuss this at home." Batman reasoned, jumping onto the van. Robin followed but something caught her very observant eyes, "Look Batman! Other Batmans!"

Thinking this was another one of his ward's jokes, Batman ignored her. But then he saw them too. Men dressed as him, except with guns.

_All i want, all i want is right here  
_

_But love don't live here anymore  
_

_love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore  
_

_And love don't live here anymore  
_

_love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore  
_

_love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore_

Batman was quick to incapacitate the driver of the van, and the vehicle stopped abruptly. He marched up to the impersonators,

"I don't need any of your help." He growled.

One of the men looked up, "What makes you so special?"

Robin ran over to Batman, she was limping slightly. Although angry at her, Batman asked what was going on with her leg.

"Stepped on it funny, but I'm alright." She said. They loaded themselves into the batmobile again and rushed away from the scene of the foiled crime.

"That was my first." Robin sighed absentmindedly.

"First what?"

She turned to him, a hard look in her eyes; "My first kiss."

_Love don't live here anymore  
_

_love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore  
_

_And love don't live here anymore  
_

_love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore  
_

_love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore  
_

_love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore  
_

_And love don't live here anymore _

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! The song I used is called "Love is Dead" by Kerli. She's a wonderdful singer, you can get her songs on Itunes she's the free song of the week. Remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Um yeah, I still don't own Batman. But if I did _I _would be using the batmobile to evade meter maids and traffic cops**

**A/N: Hello again all, Thank you for choosing my story. It really means a lot to me. Ugh, I just had my first day of work today! It was super hard, I had to fill orders and everything! I hate growing up! Anyways, don't listen to my rant. Here's the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

+Chapter Four+

_**If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I...  
If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to push me around  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I...Drown...Drown – Three Days Grace "Drown"**_

* * *

_Flashback _

_October 6, 2006_

_Mitchie paced through the batcave, a scowl on her face. Bruce was late, he was extremely late. It wasn't like him to slack off during a case and Mitchie knew there was something wrong._

"_Drink some soup, Miss Davenport." Alfred suggested. Mitchie bit her lips until they drew blood, making them sting; "I can't Alfred, Bruce isn't back yet."_

_Alfred chuckled, "If I know Master Wayne, he's already half way here." He motioned to the already cooling clam chowder, "Now eat something, you need some meat on those bones."_

_Mitchie smiled and took a large gulp of soup. She was eating in Batman's favorite chair but for now she didn't care. It was his fault he made his chair comfy and hers a piece of shit. After she finished the soup and crackers she yawned. Alfred took notice and got her a blanket. Mitchie snuggled into the familiar scent and drifted off to sleep. Not even an hour after she did, the batmobile screeched through the entrance to the batcave. Batman jumped out and noticing Mitchie removed his mask. Now he was just Bruce Wayne. He was surprised Mitchie took the news about her guardian running around in a bat suit and fighting evil. She was even coming up with a sidekick name for herself, so far the names sounded totally ridiculous; Nightwing, Condor, Star Fire. All the names sounded atrocious. Except for one, he'd seen her scribbling it next to a sketch of her costume._

"_I like that one." He said. Mitchie covered the drawing with her arm, "It's not that great, it's just my mom's name."_

_Bruce smiled, "I think it suits your character."_

_Mitchie watched him walk away as she mumbled to herself, "Maybe that could work… hmmm; Robin."_

_Bruce glanced down at his sleeping ward, love welling inside his chest._

"_She waited for you all night you know." Alfred said, clearing away Mitchie's soup bowl. Bruce scowled, "It's a school night."_

"_When did that ever stop you, Master Wayne?"_

_Bruce chuckled as he brushed a stray lock of hair from Mitchie's face. She stirred, her hazel eyes slid into focus, "Oh, hey Bruce." She yawned, turning over onto her side. Unfortunately, she wasn't in a bed, she was in a chair. Mitchie fell on the floor with a loud CLONK. _

"_Mitchie, are you alright?" Bruce asked, helping her to her feet. She sighed, "Just tired…" she stumbled, tying the blanket around her neck like a cape. _

"_I finished my costume." _

_He sighed, "Show me tomorrow, right now you have to get some sleep."_

_Mitchie yawned again as she trudged to the service style elevator, "Yeah, I know; school."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Mitchie blinked her eyes furiously as she tried to listen to her Spanish teacher. She was so sad; she almost couldn't bring herself to get to school. Alfred had practically dragged her out of bed and forced her to eat. Wayne manor just felt so cold now. Like you might never be cheerful again. Bruce seemed to ignore her, except for a few 'Do your homework's and eat your green beans' it was weird. And he no longer said 'I love you' when she said goodbye to him. Now it was just 'See you later' or 'Bye.' He never used her pet names either, no 'would you mind pouring me a glass of scotch, love?' or 'hey there beautiful how was your day!' and definitely no more 'Lovely, let's go to a movie tonight'. His eyes, which once shone with love and admiration, now looked flat and lifeless. He had a different woman over almost every night, and every night Mitchie's heart was torn to pieces when she heard them making love.

"Miss Davenport? Are you quite alright?" Senora Alvarez asked her depressed looking student. Mitchie looked up, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Then why are you crying?"

Mitchie dabbed at her cheeks, the salty wetness dripped into her mouth. She winced, "I'm sorry… it's just… it's just…"

Senora Alvarez wrapped her in a hug, "Oh honey! Chica, I want you to go to the guidance counselor right now."

Mitchie nodded and gathered her things. On her way out she heard Tinsley whispering something to her cronies, "I told you he beats her, bet he rapes her too."

Mitchie stopped in her tracks, "What. Did. You. Say?"

"Ladies please." Alvarez interjected. Mitchie sighed and scurried off to the guidance counselor's office. Miss Granger's office was probably the weirdest room at Ravenwood. It was a strange mix of renascence and rainbows, a silver candy jar sat alone on her pristinely dusted desk along with stacks of papers. Mitchie closed the door behind her. Miss Granger perked up,

"Hello Mitchie! How are you today?"

Mitchie sank into the chaise lounge, "Not too hot."

Miss Granger took out her clipboard, "How so?"

Mitchie closed her eyes, "I can't deal anymore, I have to tell someone."

_Oh my God, he __**is **__beating her! _Granger thought as she scribbled something down on her pink notepad, "Tell what?"

Mitchie gulped, almost talking to herself; "Sometimes it's s hard to keep it inside. But I have to, I can't tell anyone."

Granger started sobbing, "Oh sweetheart I know what's going on here!"

"You do?!" Mitchie cried, still trying to sound apathetic. Granger nodded, "It's not your fault, Mitchie." She stated, "This happens to so many girls I see in here."

"It does?"

Granger nodded, "You just need to be strong."

Miss Granger's words gave Mitchie strength and she jumped up from the chaise lounge. She looked at her tearful counselor, "You're right! Thanks for the talk Miss Granger."

* * *

"Oh Bruce I just had the most wonderful night!"

Bruce looked to the beast latched onto his arm, "It's not over yet."

The rail thin blonde giggled, any moment now she was going to open her mouth and swallow him whole (/wink\\ totally dirty joke!). They waltzed into the mansion, which was darker than usual. Said model was now practically dragging Bruce into the nearest door.

"Fuck me." She breathed. He shivered at her forwardness, or was that from her hand on his thigh? She slid her hand under his blue Burberry dress shirt as she undid the buttons. Bruce mutely unzipped her dress as they kissed, but he felt nothing.

Mitchie rolled her eyes as she tried to focus on her homework. She hated calculus and didn't give a damn what Odysseus really thought. Her stomach rumbled; she wasn't surprised. Ever since Bruce stopped talking to her she hardly ate dinner. Sighing, she closed her books and ventured downstairs for a Twinkie or something to curb her appetite. When she returned from the kitchen she heard a loud crash coming from Bruce's study. Being curious, Mitchie went to see if he was alright. But as soon as she opened the door she wished she hadn't.

"Oh baby, who's there?" a seductive voice called. Mitchie promptly vomited on the expensive Persian rug. Bruce and some chick were in mid-fuck on the cherry-wood desk. Bruce only had a moment to look up,

"Mitchie…"

"I HATE YOU!" Mitchie cried, tearing out of the room. Bruce quickly put his pants and shirt back on, ignoring the apparently nameless model calling his name. He knew where Mitchie would go; it was her usual moping spot. Alfred walked up to him,

"Well you've done it now Master Wayne."

"Are you going to give me the 'I told you so' speech?" Bruce sighed as he ran into the service elevator to the batcave. "Alfred, would you please get rid of anonymous model?"

"Of course sir."

* * *

She was on the edge, punching the criminal mercilessly, the steel knuckles of her gloves slammed over and over into the perp's face. She was pounding him to a bloody pulp. Robin glanced to the discarded remains of a purse that had been snatched out of some unsuspecting woman's hands. It was lavender colored, its thick strap broken.

"P…please…" the criminal gasped, blood spurted from his wounds and splattered onto Robin's face. How she relished the taste of blood. As she raised her hand again someone grabbed it forcefully. She knew who that was.

"Robin, let him go."

She obeyed and the beaten man limped away swiftly, all the while screaming; "You guys are Nazis man! Fuckin' Nazi's!"

"Yeah you better run!" Robin growled, then turned to Batman. She yanked her hand away, "Don't touch me."

Batman looked sad for a moment, almost like he might cry; "I know how hard this must be for you."

Robin scowled as she started up a fire escape, "Just stop right there. You really have _no _idea what I'm going through. So just shut up and leave me alone."

It hurt Batman to see her so angry and as they walked along the rooftops he really had no idea what to say. Robin turned to him, her voice bitter; "I can't believe I'm still in love with you."

"We can't. This… thing can't go on."

She slapped him. Although he didn't feel it, the Kevlar made sure of that. But it felt like a slap to his system, almost like a jump start. "Don't you say that! You know that it can work! I'll be eighteen soon, yeah? We can just keep it a secret."

Batman closed his eyes, "There are already too many secrets. I don't think I'll be able to keep you any longer. The school thinks I abuse you."

Robin turned her back on him, "I you love me, you'll do this for me."

It was he who kissed her this time. It was nothing like their first kiss, which had been spur of the moment, this one was heartfelt. Raw emotion surged through them both,

"I do love you." He breathed.

* * *

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww, they made up... I think? JK, the next chapter will be jumping right into the Dark Knight, so be ready. There might be a few spoilers, so if you have yet to see it I suggest you go out and watch it, or download it illegally. (shhh, don't tell anyone I told you that kiddies!) The Joker will make an appearence very soon, and Tinsley Tyler? Let's just say she does a little "snooping" in the next few chapters. As always, tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? Need to Vent? I'd love to hear it. Now I'll leave you with one final thought, **

**Christian Bale or Val Kilmer for Batman?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Batman, I only own Mitchie. Yay for that!**

**A/N: OMG I'm so sorry for not updating recently! I've just been busy with my work and my school service project, I'm working with neglected animals at the shelter near my house. Ghaaaa, I'm sorry! I know how I get when an author doesn't pick up with a story after awhile. It pisses me off. So don't be too pissed, just enjoy...**

* * *

+Chapter Five+

**_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel - Martina McBride "Concrete Angel"_**

"Every day the bat doesn't turn himself in, someone will die."

Mitchie watched the television in horror as someone dressed like Batman was dropped from a building on a noose. The rope snapped and said person fell to the ground with a bone crunching THUD! The headline underneath the newscast read _Is this the end of Batman? _Mitchie knew better, the real Batman was right in front of her, laying his head on her lap in fact.

"Bruce, this is super bad." She said, looking into his eyes, "This Joker guy means business."

Bruce sighed as he sat up, "Mitch, don't worry. He's just like all the others, all talk no action."

He walked out of the room, but before he left he turned to her, "Remember, I'm going on a trip this week. Behave yourself while I'm gone."

Mitchie batted her eyelashes, "Who me!?" she said sarcastically. Bruce smirked, "I mean it." His voice was stern, "Ready for the party tonight?"

Mitchie sunk deeper into her sofa, scowling as she did; "No. What's so great about a bunch of rich bastards parading around and flaunting their money?"

"Michelle…" Bruce warned. She rolled her eyes, "You know I'm right!"

"I'll need a date. I think we should match by the way." Bruce said flippantly. Mitchie smiled, "I'm wearing my favorite color."

"Which would be…?"

"Red! Bruce, red!"

Bruce chuckled as he closed the door to her room, "Right, right, I knew that."

* * *

Mitchie stood alone at the party, champagne flute of Sparkling Cider in hand. She'd been alone for quite some time. Bruce was on the other side of the room talking to… her. Mitchie narrowed her brown-hazel eyes at them both, hoping they might combust or something. How dare he just leave her to talk to… her!

"That fucking bitch." Mitchie said under her breath.

"You should learn to watch your tongue young lady!" An older man snapped.

Mitchie whirled on him so that he could see her face. He instantly recoiled his statement; after all, she was Bruce Wayne's adoptive daughter. He scooted away with a woman who was young enough to be his daughter and Mitchie retreated back into her normal reclusive self. She looked back to Bruce and 'what's her name' only to find that…. Rachel (she could barely even think about her name) was alone.

BLAM!

"Good evening ladies and gentleman, we are tonight's entertainment."

Mitchie shivered, she knew that voice. Four men in black outfits with clown masks secured the guests, their guns at the ready. A few men in the crowed tried to make a fuss, they were shot instantly. Mitchie, knowing better then to call attention to herself, tried to slip down the hallway. If she could just get her Robin suit…

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The Joker said, his voice sounded deranged. He sauntered over to her, Mitchie froze in place. Her eyes focused on his face as her hand slipped into one of her stockings. Her red dress had a large slit up the side, baring quite a bit of leg. She'd opted to wear thigh high stockings to appease Bruce who had said "I don't' want anyone else looking at you but me". Secured to her thigh was a small pocketknife, her parents had given it to her so that she could protect herself. The Joker touched her face,

"Blushing are we?" he said cruelly. Mitchie felt her skin go hot, embarrassed that this criminal was scaring her shitless. She clutched the small jade handled pocketknife until she was white knuckled. Working up the courage she lashed out at him but he caught her wrist,

"Let's try to play nice, shall we?"

He squeezed on her wrist painfully. Mitchie moaned with pain and her hand sprang open. The knife clattered to the floor. He leaned in and Mitchie cringed at the close contact,

"You wanna know how I got these scars? Of course you do, one day my daddy went into a drunken rage and beaten mommy to a bloody pulp. That's when he saw me, and do you know what he said?" The Joker cackled as he brought another knife up to Mitchie's cheek, "He said, "Why so serious?!""

The tip of the knife grazed her cheek; blood bubbled up from the wound and dripped onto her lips. What the hell was going on!? She was Robin for Christssake! She could beat this bastard whackjob in her sleep! Mitchie took a deep breath and quick gave the Joker a star punch to the neck. He let her go, still smiling that creepy sadistic smile, "A little fight in you, I like that."

"Then you're gonna love me."

Mitchie broke in a huge grin, "Oh snap!"

Batman tried not to smile at his ward's strange sense of humor as he fought off henchmen and other important things. The Joker, who seemed to have run out of cards (forgive the pun), suddenly grabbed Rachel. He grinned at her,

"Well let's let you choose Batman." He shot out one of the large glass windows, people screamed and ducked for cover from the shards of glass flooding the large lavish party room. He held Rachel out by her throat so that she was dangling dangerously over the windy cityscape.

"Let her go, your fight's with me not her!" Batman said roughly. The Joker cackled, "Let's play a game. Save the girl or get the bad guy."

He let Rachel drop, her scream made Mitchie's hair stand on end. Batman didn't even have to think, he dove out of the window after Rachel. Mitchie ran to the window. They were alright. Stories below she could see they landed on a car, Rachel was unharmed but Batman looked in pretty bad shape. Mitchie quickly ran to the elevator, all the while saying goodbye to the guests,

"Um, I hope you had a fun time! Let's do this again soon!"

* * *

"What a stupid design flaw, you can't even turn your head?" Mitchie questioned. She and Bruce were in the batcave discussing the new and improved Batman and Robin suits. Hers was a little more flexible and was made of Kevlar so it would be bullet proof. Her cape was a little shorter too, now it only reached her lower elbows. Also her now batarangs were sharper, almost like ninja throwing stars. Bruce kissed her on the cheek,

"Well now I can keep an eye on you better, how about that?"

She smiled at him, "Great." She said sarcastically. Mitchie sighed, "When will my cycle be done."

"When Mr. Fox says it's ready. I'm not sending you out on something you can't handle." Bruce scolded. Alfred appeared suddenly, a silver tray full of mail in his hand.

"Mail for you Master Wayne."

"Thanks Alfred." Bruce said, taking the mail bundle. Mitchie turned to Alfred hopefully, "Mail for me?"

Alfred's answer extinguished her spirit, "No."

Mitchie huffed, "I never get mail." She hung on Bruce's arm, smiling at him. Bruce was looking at a paper in his hands, they were trembling. "What? What is it?" she asked, leaning over so that she could see the letter. Bruce let the letter fall to the floor and Mitchie picked it up. She read aloud,

"_Dear Mr. Bruce Wayne. We regret to inform you that your presence is requested at your hearing in Family Court. Child's Services has received an anonymous tip that you are unfulfilling your role as a guardian for Michelle Ofelia Davenport. Some startling evidence of beating has been brought to our attention. Please contact your lawyer; we will see you in court_."

Bruce massaged his temples, "Oh my God."

Mitchie started to cry, "What does this mean?!"

Bruce kissed her, "It means they want to take you away from me."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Sorry I switched a few things around with teh whole Joker at the party scene. I just felt Mitchie would be kinda lost in the mix if I just wrote the scene in like from the movie. I tried to sound pretty official when I wrote the "Family Court" letter. I was trying to make it sound all Law and Order-ish. Not sure if it worked. As always, review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own Mitchie. I have no idea who owns Batman. **

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I was barred from updating for a few days b/c I went against the rules. My "Cheetah Strut" and "I Dream of Jonas" fics have been removed, something I'm not too happy about. But I made this chapter to vent...**

* * *

+Chapter Six+

**_Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger - Flyleaf "Cassie"_**

* * *

"Miss, can I get extra onions on my Big Mac?"

Mitchie sighed heavily into her fast food standard issue microphone, "Sir, this is Burger King. Might I interest you in a Whopper?"

She couldn't believe Bruce had actually made her get a job, of course she'd only been working for a few months, it still totally pissed her off. He said it was to 'build character'. Silence met her ears as the man contemplated his burger future. Annoyed, she breathed on the glass and traced a heart with hers and Bruce's initials. Finally, Mr. Big Mac answered, "Oh alright, I'll have a Big 'n Tasty."

Idiot. "Sir, this is Burger King." She said slowly into the mic. Icy silence overtook him again, "Chicken Selects?"

"Don't you get it?!" Mitchie screamed, "This is Burger King! Home to the Whopper! Not Big Macs, not Big 'n Tastys, and most certainly not Chicken Selects! It's the Burger bloody King!!"

"Davenport!" she heard her boss yell, "What the hell is going on with you?!"

Mitchie scowled, "Nothing, this retard just has no idea where he is."

Gary, her boss, sauntered over to her; "One more outburst like that and you're fired."

That sounded like a pretty good deal, "Have a shitty day mister. Because I know I am." She seethed into the microphone. She heard the car screech away and slumped against the bright red countertop. Gary whirled on her, his greasy comb-over stuck out of place he was yelling so hard, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE!!"

Mitchie shrugged, "Saved yet another soul from the fate of high cholesterol?"

"YOU'RE FIRED!!"

Mitchie threw down her apron and visor, "Good. I've got better things to do than work for you, you self-righteous bastard! In case you don't read the papers, I'm about to become the ward of the state and there's nothing Bruce can do about it!!"

Gary then thought about what he had just done. Mitchie was actually one of his better employees, she was smart, social, and always greeted most customers with a smile. Not to mention Bruce Wayne was her guardian. The greasy older man smiled at her, "Well don't be so hasty now. Maybe we can work something out."

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "Not likely."

As she walked out of the restaurant and to her pink Volkswagen Beetle she could still hear Gary yelling for her to come back. Once she started the car she began to sob, she and Bruce were expected in court tomorrow. And that was something she thought even Batman and Robin weren't ready for.

* * *

"Trial number 266, the people vs. Bruce Wayne, Prosecutors present your opening statement."

Mitchie really wasn't listening to the judge and the opposing lawyer as they bashed Bruce for beating on her. She wasn't allowed to sit with Bruce, who sat ahead of her. She desperately wanted to be by his side, it just didn't feel natural that she wasn't there. Mitchie wrung the sleeve of her pale blue pea coat, she hated court. Court was where they could pass judgment like gods. They. She sounded like a hippy the way she was describing the legal system. In a way, she should be thanking them. Thanking them that they placed her in a loving home instead of a hellhole.

"I call Michelle Davenport to the stand."

Mitchie felt all eyes on her as she swore on the bible and took a seat in the cold wooden chair beside the judge. The opposing lawyer was a tall, lanky, white haired man with a graying moustache. He was dressed in a smart blue pinstripe suit and his piercing blue eyes seemed to dissect Mitchie like she was a frog in a 7th grade science class.

"The prosecution would like to present exhibits A, B, and C." the man said. The bailiff unveiled three blown up pictures. The lawyer turned to Mitchie,

"What do you see here Miss Davenport?"

Mitchie looked at the pictures, a steely resentment in her eyes. They were the nurses documentations and pictures on her several injuries.

"Pictures of my accidents." Mitchie said truthfully. The lawyer squinted at her, "Could you tell the court how you got these injuries?"

Mitchie bit her lips and looked to Bruce. His eyes pleaded with her, almost as if to say, 'You need to tell the truth, baby.'

But she wouldn't. She would lie. Commit a crime. Perjury.

_It's not a silly little moment  
_

_It's not the storm before the calm  
_

_This is the deep and dyin breath of  
_

_This love we've been workin on_

"Well let's see… I got the broken arm from falling out of a tree. The bruised lung from playing football with a few friends. The broken rib from…"

And so the list went on and on. And Mitchie's excuses became lamer and lamer. But the jury seemed to buy it, as every once in awhile she would make them laugh. The lawyer, apparently bored with Mitchie being comfortable, changed the subject;

"How would you describe your guardian?"

Mitchie blushed at the mention of Bruce, something the jury did in fact notice.

_Can't seem to hold you like I want to  
_

_So I can feel you in my arms  
_

_Nobody's gonna come and save you  
_

_We pulled too many false alarms _

"He's the most wonderful generous person I know." She said genuinely. She could have sworn she heard some of the jurors utter a few 'awwws'.

"Do you love Mr. Wayne?"

"Objection!" Bruce's lawyer yelled, "Relevance."

"Sustained." The judge said, then turned an eye on the creepy white haired lawyer, "Keep to the subject Mr. Miller."

Mr. Miller, beaming that the judge was taking his side, looked at his victim… ahem… Mitchie.

"Of course I do." Mitchie said.

Miller eyed her carefully, "On a romantic basis?"

"Objection! Badgering the witness!"

"Removed." Miller said, "Final question. Did Mr. Wayne inflict these injuries upon you?"

Mitchie looked at him triumphantly, "No. No he didn't."

_We're goin down  
_

_And you can see it too  
_

_We're goin down  
_

_And you know that we're doomed  
_

_My dear  
_

_We're slow dancing in a burnin room_

Mitchie was asked to step down and she returned to her seat, glad to be out of the spotlight.

"The people call Bruce Wayne to the stand."

Mitchie felt her insides tighten at the mention of his name. He was asked a few irrelevant questions before he was shown the same pictures she was.

"Mr. Wayne, is it true you voluntarily took a police exam to rule out rape?"

"Yes." Bruce stated calmly. Miller nodded, "The people would like to present exhibits D, E, F, and G."

More large picture were carried out, this time they were of Bruce. The audience gasped at the sight of them. Mitchie averted her eyes from the pictures, knowing what she would see.

"How did you come by these bruises Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce chuckled, "Just doing my job."

Mr. Miller did not pursue, instead he moved on to a different topic; "Have you ever had sexual relations with Miss Davenport?"

"Objection, relevance?!"

"Sustained, you're skating on thin ice Mr. Miller. Get to the point." The judge said after the other lawyer's outburst.

Bruce looked to Mitchie, "No."

_I was the one you always dreamed of  
_

_You were the one I tried to draw  
_

_How dare you say it's nothing to me  
_

_Baby, you're the only light I ever saw_

"Are you quite sure?"

"Yes, of course I am."

"Well I don't think you are. Are you quite sure you haven't been sleeping with a minor? Might I remind you that you are under oath?"

"Might I remind you of my previous answer?" Bruce snapped. Mitchie shared a quick wink with him when the lawyer turned away.

"Have you ever hurt Miss Davenport?"

"No, I would never hurt her." Bruce smiled at Mitchie, "She's my world."

The jury sighed with contentment and Mitchie did a silent victory dance.

_I'll make the most of all the sadness  
_

_You'll be a bitch because you can  
_

_You try to hit me just to hurt me  
_

_So you leave me feeling dirty  
_

_Because you can't understand _

"You mean you've never laid a hand on her? Never kicked her until her rib broke or her lung bruised? Snapped one of her delicate arms in a fit of drunken rage? Burned her with cigarettes? Cut her with knives so deep she needed stitches? Beaten her so much so tha-"

"STOP IT!!" Mitchie suddenly cried, jolting from her seat. "HE WOULD NEVER DO ANY OF THOSE THINGS BECAUSE HE LOVES ME AND I LOVE HIM! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO HE IS SO DON'T THINK YOU CAN PASS JUGDEMENT YOU HYPOCRITICAL SON OF A BITCH!!"

"Miss Davenport! Sit down!" The judge cried, banging her gavel. Mitchie went to sit, but it seemed her legs would work. She fainted. Bruce bolted from his place on the stand to grab her.

"Order! We will have order in this court!!"

_We're goin down  
_

_And you can see it too  
_

_We're goin down  
_

_And you know that we're doomed  
_

_My dear  
_

_We're slow dancing in a burnin room _

Mitchie woke up in a comfortable warm bed. She glanced to her left and to her right and saw nothing.

"Miss Davenport? Oh thank heavens you're alright!" She heard Alfred say. Mitchie smiled, "Yeah. How long have I been out?"

"A few hours."

She groaned sitting up in the hospital bed, "Where's Bruce?"

"Hey there beautiful."

Mitchie's cheeks burned as she saw Bruce enter the room, however, not alone. A woman in a prim green pencil skirt accompanied him. He sat on her bed,

"How are you feeling?"

Mitchie rubbed her head, "I'll live."

"I'm glad."

She looked to the woman, "Um, who are you?"

The woman smiled sweetly, "I'm Sylvia, you personal guardian from Child's Services."

"What?" Mitchie said, obviously confused. Bruce held her small tan hand, "Well, until this thing is resolved you have to stay with a foster family."

"No." Mitchie mouthed. She and Bruce embraced, all the while their hearts breaking and their souls falling to pieces.

_Go cry about it why don't you  
_

_Go cry about it why don't you  
_

_Go cry about it why don't you  
_

_My dear, we're slow dancin' in a burnin' room,  
_

_Burnin' room, burnin' room  
_

_Burnin' room, burnin' room  
_

_Don't you think we oughta know by now  
_

_Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow  
_

_Don't you think we oughta know by now  
_

_Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow  
_

_Don't you think we oughta know by now  
_

_Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow _

**Hope you liked it! The song used is by John Mayer "Slow Dancing in a Burning Room". Very sad. I hope I didn't make Mitchie sound too bitchy in this chapter. Don't worry, more Batman and Robin action is soon to come. Fresh tacos for those who review!**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm a horrible updater. I know this, feel free to berate me and such, I deserve it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, kudos for someone who can spot an ode to my favorite vampire family in this chapter. It's really obvious.**

* * *

+Chapter Seven+

_**This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles – Three Doors Down "Story of a girl"**_

* * *

"I don't want anything to eat."

"But you haven't eaten anything for two days Michelle, you need to eat."

Mitchie sat curled in a ball on one of the bunk beds of the orphanage. It had been about two days since she'd been away from Bruce. She wasn't allowed to call him, write to him, think about him even. Two foster families had been in to see her but she was distant and cold to them. Refusing to acknowledge their presence in the room. Her caretaker, Mrs. Cullen, had tried to get her to eat and be social but it was to no avail. Mitchie just retreated deeper and deeper into her subconscious. Night fell upon Gotham and as Mitchie watched the news in the playroom with the other teenagers she could feel a hopelessness seep into the room.

"_This madman will be stopped. Not by the vigilantism of Batman, but through the law and the fine men and women on Gotham's police force." _Harvey Dent said confidently. Mitchie huffed, yeah right. The Joker was in the wind as far as anyone knew. He was a ghost. A burly boy of about seventeen turned the TV down,

"This is all Batman's fault. That freak should be locked up in Arkham with the rest a those fuckin mooks!"

A few other kids murmured with agreement, "Yeah, he deserves whatever the police decided to dish out!"

Mitchie gritted her teeth but stayed silent; she just wanted to suffer in peace.

"I'm with the Joker, kill Batman!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you people?" Mitchie said calmly as she stood up and walked to the door. The tall boy blocked her way, "Don't tell me, gotta crush on the Batman?"

Mitchie shoved him, "Shut up dickhead." She barked coldly. He pushed her back; she crashed over one of the teal colored tables, taking their drinks with her. The boy, who she thought's name was Marcus, stood over her; "Awww, got a lil' dirt in your skirt?" he said nastily. Mitchie lunged at Marcus, this time she had him pinned to the table. Being she was Robin and everything, this wasn't a very fair fight. Bruce had trained Mitchie in everything from Judo to street fighting, from fencing to ninja throwing stars. She was a well trained creature of the night, and oh how she longed to return to her knight.

"Oh my God she's going to kill him!!" someone cried. Mitchie looked at Marcus, her hands tightened around the boy's meaty throat as his eyes bulged.

"Michelle! Let him go!" Mrs. Cullen said, the other children huddled behind her. Mitchie watched with a sick satisfaction as Marcus turned purple, a detached fascination wormed its way into her normally calm face. Her hands suddenly felt slack and she let him go. He squirmed away like a bug meant to be stepped on, "Got a little dirt in _your _skirt?" Mitchie shot back to the cowering boy, and walked out of the room past Mrs. Cullen who was threatening to call the police.

* * *

"I'm worried about her Alfred. She's never been away from home this long."

Alfred sighed as he poured Bruce another brandy. Recently, meaning since Mitchie left, he'd taken to drinking quite a bit.

"I'm sure she's just fine Master Wayne. She's a strong lass."

Bruce leaned his head back as he downed his glass, placing the crystal tumbler on the table. What had he done wrong? He was a good parent, a little forgetful and backwards at times but he was still a good influence on Mitchie. Wasn't he? Between Harvey pretending he was Batman and his Rachel troubles, now this? Bruce was running on empty. The phone rang, making Bruce jump.

"Hello?"

"_Mr. Wayne?"_

Bruce sighed, if it was another Goddamn telemarketer. "Yes, this is he."

"_It's Mrs. Cullen from the orphanage. Michelle she-"_

Bruce sat straight up in his chair, his blood running cold, "What? What happened to Mitchie?"

"_She got in a fight with a boy today."_

"Is she alright?!"

"_Oh she's fine. The boy on the other hand is not. He's been passed out for hours, Mitchie almost killed him."_

Bruce didn't even let her finish. He let the phone drop and left, not bothering to grab his coat.

* * *

"I don't care how the law works! I want to see my niece!!"

Ophelia Davenport argued with the woman at the front desk of _Little Angels _orphanage. Her mousy brown hair was frazzled and she was holding a blue suitcase in one hand and an umbrella in the other.

"I'm sorry, Miss Davenport can't have any visitors right now, she's not feeling very well."

* * *

_Not feeling very well…_

"Michelle…"

Mitchie didn't bother to look to her small window, afraid the voice she was imagining came with a form.

"Mitch."

Mitchie peeked out from under her sheets, gasping at what she saw in the middle of her tiny locked room.

"Batman!" she ran to him, jumping into his open embrace, not really caring how hard his suit was against her pink cotton pajamas.

"I missed you." He said, pulling her into a kiss. Mitchie thought her chest would burst as their lips connected. When he moved away he looked down at her, "We have to help Harvey, the Joker's going to kill him."

So much for being romantic. Mitchie sighed, "Yeah, whatever. BTW I don't have my costume so unless you've go-"

"Taken care of." Batman said, a hint of a smirk twitching at his lips. He threw down a small backpack and Mitchie squealed with delight as she went into the bathroom to change.

"Hey B-Man, is my bike fixed yet?" Robin asked with an eyebrow wiggle. Batman smiled, glad to hear his ward's voice again, "You'll see."

The Batmobile was parked a few blocks from the orphanage in an ally, right next to a crimson and black Redbird; Robin's new and improved cycle.

"Holy shit!"

"Language."

"Sorry." Robin said her face still in a bright smile. The Redbird was longer than before, making it so she would almost be laying flat on her belly when she drove and had one wheel in the front and another in the back. The bike had 20" front and rear tires. As his ward admired her new ride, Batman thought it would be important to elaborate on how it worked, "It's powered by a high-performance, water-cooled, single-cylinder engine - geared toward the lower end for faster acceleration and there are no exhaust pipes. The exhaust is routed through the hollow steel/aluminum/magnesium tubing used for the frame of the bike. It's steered by the shoulders instead your hands, and your arms are protected by shields."

Robin ran her fingers over the black paint. It was flecked with silver for a shiny appearance and jagged crimson racing stripes ending in a Robin logo on the side. Robin hugged Batman again, "Thank you! Thank you! I promise not to be mean ever again!"

Batman patted her shoulder, "Right, I'll try to remember that."

Robin slid into the Redbird seat, "C'mon old chum, we've gotta 'n assassination attempt to foil."

* * *

**Yay!! The team's back together!! But what about Mitchie aunt? Ohhh, you'll have to find out about that later... muahahahahahahahhaha. No, I'm not that mean. BTW the part where Marcus says 'gota little dirt in your skirt?' is from that movie The Longshots. It sounds really goos so I kinda wanna see it! Salt water taffy for those who review, that's b/c I'm in Atlantis in the Bahamas and just had some taffy. It was so freakin good!! So as always, read, review, and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't even want to own Batman, too much copyright shit.**

**A/N: You can berate me for not updating in your review. I promise, I won't take offense. It's just real life was totally making me its bitch for the past few weeks. Between school and finding another job (did I mention I got fired?) it's been hell. **

**At least you can enjoy this though… **

* * *

+Chapter Eight+

_**An here I go again on my own  
Goin down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
An I've made up my mind  
I ain't wasting no more time...  
But, here I go again,  
Here I go again,  
Here I go again,  
Here I go,  
Here I go again...- Whitesnake "Here I Go Again"**_

* * *

_December 19, 2006_

_"Pay attention." Bruce said to his ward. He was teaching Mitchie some different fighting techniques; so far she was as good as useless in a scuffle. Her movements were jerky and unsure, and her eyes were almost always closed. Mitchie held her hand up to her face, "I'm trying. Just don't hit me!"_

_Bruce sighed, returning to an offensive stance, "I'm not doing this training to hurt you. Now c'mon," he tapped his chiseled jaw line, "hit me."_

_Mitchie grinned, "With pleasure." Lunging, the next thing she knew she was on her back with Bruce looking down on her. Groaning, she turned onto her side, "Owie."_

_Bruce chuckled, helping her to her feet, "You have to watch the world around you Mitchie. Not just your opponent." _

_Mitchie pulled her dark hair into a high ponytail, she and Bruce had been training for hours! It was cold in the batcave during the winter. The water had frozen and Mitchie was sure she'd seen a polar bear skulking around somewhere. _

"_Do I look like freaking Rocky to you?" she moaned, "I'm cold!" her breath hanging in the freezing air. Bruce shook his head, "Rub your chest, your arms will take care of themselves."_

_Mitchie did as she was told and tried to rub her chest, but did so awkwardly, considering she had boobs and Bruce was watching. _

"_Try again." Bruce said, ignoring her whining. If she wanted to kick it with the big boys and fight baddies she had to do the work. Mitchie tried again, this time almost succeeding, well in tripping on the slippery floor and slamming into the batmobile. The tumbler broke her fall with hard army grade metal; Bruce could only roll his eyes, "Shake it off."_

_Mitchie stuck out her tongue, "Riiiight."_

"_Mitch, we'll be out here all night. All you have to do is land a punch."_

"_I'm freezing my nips off out here Bruce!" Mitchie whined again, "Isn't this child endangerment or something?"_

"_I'll have Alfred send down some hot coco." Bruce chortled. Mitchie promptly punched him in the shoulder, "Hahahahahahahaha, I punched you!"_

"_Lucky shot"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Oh my God he's got a bazooka!" Robin cried, steering the Redbird out of the line of fire. The black asphalt exploded before her but she was relentless. Suddenly, the truck flipped onto its side.

"Shit." Robin grumbled, the Redbird jerking forward. She felt the fire from the bazooka, so hot it singed her eyebrows. Bullets lit up the night sky like firecrackers on Chinese New Year, there were cops everywhere. Robin's eyes widened in shock.

"Put your hands up!" Gordon cried at the Joker, who only cackled, firing another round from his machine gun. Bullets were flying everywhere; one in particular hit her square in the chest. Batman felt his blood run cold when he saw the Redbird pitch onto its side. Forgetting about Harvey completely, he rushed to her aid, pulling the cycle away from her small frame.

"Wow! I thought I was dead for a second B-Man!" Robin quipped, "This shit can really take a hit." She said, tapping her Kevlar chest. The bullet fell from it, still steaming. Robin smiled, "Hehehe, 'shit' hit' it's end rhyme."

Batman could only roll his eyes, "Get yourself together."

"Oh, the Bat's got a Bird." The Joker cooed maliciously, "And what a pretty little birdy she is. Won't you sing for me birdy?"

"I'll sing when you're locked up in Arkham you nutjob!" Robin yelled. That's when she felt a cold arm hook around her waist, she screamed. She screamed so loud that for a second, she thought everyone in Gotham could hear her. As she was dragged into the back of a police cruiser.

Batman was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**A/N: I'm such an ass for not updating I know. But ohhhhh, I left you a cliffe! What's gonna happen to Mitchie?! Tune in next time to find out! BTW I know it's super short, I'm re-watching both movies to give me some inspirtation. If you have any ideas for me, please don't hesitate to PM me. I really need the ideas!**


End file.
